


[Fanart] Garcy October: Haunted Road + Inktober 2019 Day 2: Mindless

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcy October, Gen, fanart prompt, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Without her protector, Lucy goes into a moment of utter hopelessness. She will still fight the demons—she just needs to know how.





	[Fanart] Garcy October: Haunted Road + Inktober 2019 Day 2: Mindless

[ ](http://fav.me/ddhe5h0)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for this year's Inktober and Garcy October. Didn't think I could pull it off. ^^;


End file.
